


Midwinter

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Series: fic a month challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he finds out Castiel has never played in the snow, Sam drives them out to find some. They don't end up playing very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN OTP fic a month challenge.
> 
> January: Snow/cold

The moment Sam discovered that Cas had never played in the snow, he loaded them up in a car – not the impala, not for this – and drove them out to find some snow. Lebanon was sorely lacking, unfortunately, but with Cas in the passenger seat giving directions based on a radar app, it wasn’t long before they found a town covered in blankets of snow.

It looked like a Christmas card, never mind the fact that it was January. The snow was fresh, still falling, and looked largely untouched except for the tire tracks in the road – only one set, probably from a snow plow. Sam couldn’t imagine anyone else braving this weather on the roads.

It was dark, still, partially because it was still early morning and partly because clouds covered every inch of visible sky. The houses were more modern, but the streetlamps looked antique, and that alone gave the entire area a quaint, homey feeling.

But Sam wasn’t looking at the town for very long. Cas’s face was open with awe, his eyes wide and jaw slack. Sam couldn’t help but smile. Cas just looked so childlike and innocent.

“Like it, Cas?” Sam asked softly, taking Cas’s hand in his own on the seat between them.

“It’s beautiful,” Cas breathed. “I’ve seen snow before, of course, but . . . “

“Not like this?”

“Not knowing what I know now.” Cas looked at Sam meaningfully. “I’ve always appreciated God’s creations, but I think my time as a human helped me see the beauty in everything. Except you,” he tacked on with a kiss to Sam’s cheek. “I’ve always known you’re beautiful.”

Sam coughed awkwardly, feeling his face heat up and having no idea how to respond to something like that. So he didn’t. He opened the door and tugged Cas’s hand, urging him to slide across the bench seat to follow.

Their footsteps crunched in the snow, and Sam smiled at how Cas altered his steps to alter the sound.

They didn’t go far, just to a little park about half a mile away. It probably held rows and rows of flowers and other plants, but now it just looked like a huge marshmallow with a clock tower stuck in the centre.

“We’re meant to play in this?” Cas asked.

“Yep.”

“How?”

“Well, we could build a snowman or have a snowball fight. Make snow angels.”

“Snow angels?”

Sam gnawed on his lip but nodded. He hadn’t thought about how that suggestion might make Cas feel, and now he was kicking himself for it.

But Cas seemed okay. He just said, “I don’t want to make snow angels,” and moved on.

“That’s probably for the best,” Sam agreed. “We’d have to lay down in the snow, and I don’t really want to be cold and wet for the rest of the day.”

They were silent after that. Sam didn’t offer any more suggestions, and Cas just seemed content to look around. They brushed the snow off a bench and sat, not a word passing between them, even as the falling snow covered up their footprints. They had some here to play, but this was nice too.

Sam scooped up a handful of snow and worked it between his hands as Cas watched curiously. He hid it playfully, not really trying to keep Cas from looking.

“What are you doing?”

Sam smiled. “I’m making you something.”

“What is it?”

In answer, Sam held out his hand. As soon as he did, one of the wings fell off, and he spared a moment to frown at it, but it was still distinguishable as a little bee.

“You like bees, right?”

Carefully, Sam handed over the snow bee, watching Cas’s face light up as he held it. “It’s cute,” he smiled softly. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Well, since you don’t seem very inclined to make a snowman . . . “

Cas got a mischievous look in his eyes, and Sam had almost no warning before Cas was shoving the handful of snow down his shirt.

He flinched and cried out at the cold, toppling off the bench in his haste to get away from it. Cas just laughed at him until Sam pulled him down beside him.

“That wasn’t funny,” Sam said, but his laughter ruined the effect.

“I’m sorry,” Cas apologized, sounding not sorry at all.

“Apology not accepted,” Sam smiled, tackling Cas and pinning him to the ground. He tried to jump back up as the cold wet snow seeped through his shirt, but Sam held fast.

Sam couldn’t help but think how beautiful his angel looked against the snow. It was such a contrast to his dark hair, and his eyes absolutely shined. Although, Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen Cas so happy before, so that might have been part of it.

“I love you,” he breathed in awe, their game forgotten for now.

“I love you too,” Cas replied immediately, but no less sincerely. “Could you please let go of my arms?”

“Why?”

“I’d like to kiss you.”

Sam was positive that if there were a lifetime limit on smiles, he’d have used all his up this morning alone. He was more than okay with that.

He let Cas’s arms go, but wove their fingers together on either side of Cas’s head before leaning down to press their lips together. Cas turned his head slightly, leaning into the kiss and humming in content.

It was difficult to say how long they stayed there, just kissing in the snow, but when they finally, grudgingly, parted, Sam was the one on his back, and Cas had his fingers tangled in his hair. Their breath came in bursts of mist in front of them.

Cas giggled – outright giggled – as he peppered Sam’s face and neck with little kisses before offering him a hand up.

“We could have made snow angels after all,” Cas said. “We’d be just as cold and wet either way.”

“Maybe next time. C’mon,” Sam urged softly, leading the way back to the car. “For now, let’s just warm up.”

“What does warming up entail, exactly?”

Sam huffed at the suggestion in Cas’s voice, but he wasn’t entirely against it either. Instead of answering, Sam squeeze Cas’s hand.

Cas seemed to get the message anyway.


End file.
